


苦夏裡的陌生人

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	苦夏裡的陌生人

（上）

 

時節已經離盛夏過去好久，天氣仍不見轉涼。他不怕熱，但身上汗涔涔的總是很討厭。從衣服裡摸車鑰匙的時候隨意地向後撩了把頭髮，手心潮濕黏膩的觸感就一擁而上。  
他的舌尖在乾熱的上顎不耐地打了一記，皺了皺眉。一旁的女同事愣愣地看著他露出另一半額頭的側臉，竟沒發現他已經因為被盯得不舒服而轉過臉來。

 

“把車開回局裡去。今天就下班吧。”

 

也不管對方還在兀自發愣，就把鑰匙冷冷地丟過去。  
年齡不大的女警隔了幾秒才在他身後倏地發出驚羞的嗚咽聲。但他一點興趣也沒有。

 

他獨個兒在黃昏時分的街道上步行。歸家的人群在身邊行色匆匆地流過，說話聲，走路聲，商鋪裡飄出來的音樂聲，還有車輛駛過時翻卷起來的熱浪，全都讓他想即刻昏睡過去。

 

但是，還不能睡。

 

他從販賣機裡買了罐啤酒，又踱到港口觀光區的護欄邊坐下。鋁罐包裝的飲料在暴曬街頭的機器裡躺了一整天，拿出來總算還有點冰。  
有點餓但完全不想吃東西。啪地一聲，他單手掰開拉環。

 

他再度想起了那張臉。自重逢的那天之後，已經是不知道第幾次，連他自己都覺得，實在頻繁到了一個無法理解的地步。說起來也真是不可思議，一個男人，二十七八的年紀，面容上竟然還保留著那樣一分純真稚氣；絕對不僅僅是因為面相年輕的關係，這個人。

 

可能是因為早年分開後很久沒再見面的關係，在他的腦海裡，八田的模樣一直都停留在中學時代的樣子。雖然現在髮型改變了，少年時臉頰兩邊像兔耳朵一樣長長的鬢髮被剪去，換之以簡練清爽的街頭風味的短髮，但眉眼之間那股少年式的熱力和鮮活，毫無修飾，和他記憶裡的形象別無二致。

 

一想到這裡，他不由得有些口乾舌燥起來，急忙啜了口啤酒。  
半冰的液體淌過舌面，卻嚐不出滋味。

 

眼前又浮現出八田認出他時，先是驚訝，而後高興得笑臉盈盈的樣子。

 

——嘖。又來了。

 

真沒出息，他暗自駡了自己一聲。  
有點後悔剛才把車丟給了別人，搞得自己現在想立刻回家都麻煩。

 

 

已經不是第一次想著那張臉自慰。

 

浴室裡的水汽像迷夢的煙雲纏住他，也纏住那些荒誕的旖念，緊緊地不肯鬆口，令他幾乎有點呼吸困難；幻想中的八田被他摁倒在各種各樣的地方，衣服敞開，褲子不知去了哪裡，有時哭叫著被他強暴，有時則跪在他跟前乖乖舔弄他的東西，抬起眼睛看他的一瞬，他就忍不住全部射出來。

 

濁白體液在水裡由濃變淡，不久便彌散無蹤。  
他腦子空空地，在高潮的餘韵中發愣許久，直到一陣電話鈴聲響起，才發覺洗澡水已經涼了大半。

 

 

 

“誒，猿比古！在這呢！你今天休息嗎？警員的休假日會不會很少啊，哈哈。”

 

多年沒見，八田倒是並不見外，在人海裡一看到他就高興地揮手，對他露出熱情的笑容。  
他不禁勾起嘴角。原本有些緊張的心情頓時放鬆許多。雖然內心多少有點急切，還是故作從容地拖慢了腳步走過去，一邊偷眼瞄了好幾次側旁的商店櫥窗倒映的自己。爲了今天赴約而新買的便裝，時下流行的款式，不太張揚卻和流露出一點漫不經心的悠閒瀟灑……希望不要被看出是刻意挑選過的才好。  
畢竟，是人都會因為被思慕多時的對象瞧出端倪而臉皮發緊的吧？更何況自己對對方的心思還不是一點半點的不可告人。正常人要是被知道自己被舊同學當了那麼多年性幻想的對象，不落荒而逃才怪。

 

他們約在很普通的家庭餐廳。不是伏見平常會選擇的店，但只要是和八田見面，哪怕是快餐廳他都覺得無礙。八田一向神經粗獷卻又很善良，只要是合得來的人就會毫無私心地待以熱情和善意，某種意義上來說，是自小在錯綜複雜的家庭裡長大的他最無法抵抗的類型。雖然中學畢業分別之後，他也試過和其他人交往磨合，但畢竟沒法抹去酸澀青春裡那份無疾而終的期待，一段一段的戀情也是始終心不在焉無法維繫，久而久之也就習慣了一個人，倒也落得輕鬆。  
他倒也沒有刻意試圖去忘記八田，只是盡力讓自己對那個名字平靜以待。比起自欺欺人，把錯過的感情深埋心底，也未嘗不是一種生存之道，不是嗎？

 

然而，就在他終於差不多以為自己的下半生可以脫離苦海的時候，似乎是有甚麼東西在冥冥之中推波助瀾、戲弄著他，竟讓長久以來一直都只在他幻夢裡出現的人活生生地站到他面前。

 

當他無數次握著自己那話兒仰起頭，用力閉起眼睛喘息不已地低喃著那個名字，夾雜著些微粗魯的浪語，一直在幻想中把對方幹到哭喊求饒，又怎麼會想到，當那人真的站在自己面前，對他露出毫無防備的真摯笑容的時候，自己竟然有些手足無措起來。  
他連聲音都有些許微顫。大概半是羞恥，半是緊張。

 

“誒，你這些年過得怎麼樣？雖然早知道你是高材生啦，不過沒想到你會去考警校。”

 

八田啜著冰可樂笑著道。  
他的目光黏在八田嘴唇之間被咬成細扁形狀的吸管口，愣了一下才反應過來。

 

“啊……也沒甚麼，當警察沒有外面想的那麼厲害，也沒有電視劇裡那麼誇張。”  
“噢！那是怎樣？”  
“……要說的話，就是一個政府性質的企業職員而已，也沒帥到哪裡去。”  
“哦？此話怎講？”  
“一樣要應付煩人的上司和不懂事的下屬，我還寧願當上班族呢。”  
“哈哈哈！真的嗎。”  
“真的。你呢？中學畢業以後你都在做甚麼？我記得你搬家了，那之後就沒再見面，也不知道你是不是去了別的地方上學…”  
“哈，你也知道的我頭腦不適合升學的！雖然不是沒想過，但……”

 

他們隨便聊了一陣，不知爲甚麼，他始終也未能得知八田在中學畢業之後的具體去向。他倒也沒有多在意。得知八田現在在新宿的朋友開的一家酒吧裡幫忙，伏見遂要了地址，表示自己有空的話或許會去找他玩。八田似乎很高興，拉著他的手叫他答應自己一定要來。

 

被八田猛然碰觸的手，好像被無形的火焰給生生燒灼，滾燙熨帖得幾乎把他塵封已久的心給燒穿一個洞，甜蜜的、情熱的洪水就從那個洞裡奔湧著灌進來，差點把他當場淹死。

 

“我、我知道了……我會去的。”

 

掙扎在情海波濤之中的人虛弱地應道。

 

 

那天晚上，他覺得自己快把自己弄殘了。要是隔天醫生告訴他他因為搓得太過火而導致下半輩子都不舉，他一點也不會驚訝。

 

但他其實還不想不舉。至少在徹底廢掉之前，他想要真正地，名正言順地，切切實實地，和八田發生點甚麼。

 

這個想法前所未有地、出奇地強烈，害得他控制不住又射了一次。

 

——沒救了。他看著自己濕漉漉、一塌糊塗的手心，絕望地向後躺倒在床上。

 

 

（中）  
部下抱著大疊案情報告跑出來的時候撞到他，嚇得臉都歪了一半，他沒在意地拍拍對方的肩，自顧自走過去。進來警局沒多久但已被職場荼毒的年輕人在身後訝異地對同伴道：“伏見先生這是怎麼了？”

 

大概連局子後面每天中午過來討食的貓都看出來他心情好得不得。整個4課上下被一連串有組織有預謀的疑似黑社會活動案搞得焦頭爛額，他卻整天輕飄飄。

 

老是冷著一張臉女上司都帶著詫異，莫名地看著他。

 

他和八田交換了郵件地址，每天有事沒事地聯絡。其實這樣的事情過去不是沒有，但不知為甚麼，唯獨八田發來的每一個字，都像嚼不膩的糖果，在幻想的口腔裡甜甜地發光。他也不知道這是怎麼了。他試著輸入些無傷大雅的話發過去，但不知是因為太遲鈍還是真的沒有過經驗，八田對他有些顏色的試探，一概牛頭不對馬嘴地甩回來。

 

於是他又開心地幻想起對方多年來是不是一直過著清心寡欲的獨身生活，機緣巧合下始終未能覓得一位合適的伴侶，從身體到心都還沒拆過封。多美妙。就像一口未動的果凍，平整，光潔，香甜，滑膩，在點心勺的撩動下，可憐地、柔軟地輕顫著，泛出誘人的水光。

 

他想把自己的大勺子插進那塊果凍裡去，一口一口，憐惜地挖起來吃掉。

 

 

“你甚麼時候有空？還記得六本木的GAME CENTER嗎？”

 

他其實不記得，但點著頭迎合。八田笑得太好看。

 

“給。”

 

他其實也不喜歡甜品，但還是高興地接過。  
八田伸手幫他把上頭快滑下來的半顆草莓按了按緊。他直直盯著對方不好意思地笑著把沾到奶油的手指放進嘴裡，好想大聲說放著我來！

 

“真不好意思，要你請客……”  
“哪裡，以前上學時候你不也經常請我吃嘛。”  
“啊……是喔？”

 

他腦袋空空蕩蕩，低頭咬了一口抹滿巧克力醬的餅皮。  
甜到爆。

 

夢裡的八田變了模樣。鄰家妹妹一樣的半長頭髮被剪到恰好蓋住半輪耳廓，露出纖細的頸脖，眼神對他不再連連閃躲，而是有些乖順熱切地望著他，教他心裡好像被一千萬隻調皮的爪子輕輕抓撓，柔軟的肉墊搔過神經末端，逼他就範。

 

那雙眼睛讓他想起了寵物店櫥窗裡的小狗。  
他斷然不會想去上動物；但如果是八田，他想。很想。

 

想舔過對方全身，把麥色的皮膚染出一層羞澀的粉紅，或是把那莖芽和自己的握在一起慢慢研磨，讓兩人的慾液濺滿他全身，然後用手指抹開，寫出一個長久以來不敢說出口的字。  
其實他沒有真的看過那個軀體，最多不過在學校更衣室瞄過幾眼那光潔的後背；爲了掩飾尷尬，還急急地轉過了身。

 

——『我很大喔，你可以嗎？』

 

他對幻想裡的八田說。其實心裡早打定了主意。  
於是那個八田就對他害羞地笑笑，沒說可以也沒說不行，只是笑盈盈地看著他。

 

事不宜遲，他果斷地拔槍挺進；只要對象是這個人，就連臆想也那麼的快樂。他伏見猿比古何曾如此，激動得差點一入敵陣就繳了械。

 

這一波極爽，仿佛多年積蓄的慾望終於找到了出口，一發不可收拾。

 

（啊——！說好不射在裡面的……）  
（咦？我們有說好嗎？）  
（你……！）

 

他不忘在腦內補充不太高雅的事後臺詞，覺得自己簡直太有文采。

 

正在他對著手機屏幕上八田的最新幾封郵件獨享餘韵的時候，工作緊急聯絡的字樣像蛋糕上的忽然被濺上的芥末汁一樣嗆得他迅速軟了下去。  
嘖嘖。真麻煩。他隨便抹了抹屏幕上的精液，按下通話鍵。

 

“伏見！目標組織在新宿……活動……馬上……受傷……逃——……”

 

電波似乎不太穩，上司的聲音在隱隱約約的，聽一句漏一句。

 

“啊——知道了，這就來。”

 

發送過來的座標不太遠，他正估摸著甚麼路線開過去比較快，門鈴響了。

 

奇怪，會是誰？他沒有半夜會來訪的朋友。  
——至少目前是沒有啦。

 

 

“嗨，猿比古……抱歉，可以在你家借宿一晚嗎？”

 

他的呼吸像水閘被一隻無形之手緊緊擰住，下半身的熱度還未全褪，幾乎又被全線燎燃。

 

門口的八田的笑容看來有點虛弱，但，還是非常可愛的。

 

他不動聲色地掐掉了再次打進來的電話。

 

（下）  
“當……當然。”

 

他努力掩飾自己的激動心情，側身把來人讓進門。

 

暮夏的晚上，八田穿著剛好不能蓋住雙膝的褲子，只是長袖上衣把手臂遮得嚴嚴實實，看不到太多。

 

他盯著對方筆直光滑的小腿，注意到腿側有一處傷口，正隱隱地向下滲血，但八田好像絲毫沒有去處理的意思；伏見心裡一急，忙拉住他：

 

“你腿上怎麼了？我有藥箱……”

 

沒防備從後面被牽住手臂的人幾乎是下意識地揮手掙開了他，一雙眼睛帶著明顯的戒備瞪過來，雙方都愣了一下。但是很快地，八田又恢復到他熟悉的模樣，帶著些歉意對他笑：

 

“喔！沒關係，只是外面太黑，不小心跌了一跤。看！衣服都蹭髒了，真難為情，你可不要介意……嘿嘿。”

 

說完，八田不好意思地用食指蹭了蹭鼻頭。明明已經不是可以稱之為小孩的年紀，這樣的動作由他做起來，卻仍然這麼可愛，讓人甚麼也不捨得去懷疑。

 

覺得自己剛才太過粗魯突然的伏見，也就急忙擺了擺手：

 

“哪裡的話！沒關係的……啊，你要不要洗澡？我領你去浴室……”

 

看到八田要往客廳走，忽然想起自己剛才在沙發上一通發洩過之後還沒好好清理，他莫名地臉紅一陣，連忙先把人支開。

 

“咦？不要緊嗎？我沒有帶換洗衣服……”

 

也沒有帶突然借宿的理由。完全忽略了這一點的伏見如啄米般殷勤點頭。

 

“我的借你穿！衣服就丟洗衣籃裡吧，別客氣。”

 

他把對方推進浴室，便匆匆跑去收拾殘局。

 

獨居這麼久，也從沒覺得屋子裡這麼安靜。

 

安靜到隔了一條走廊的浴室裡的水聲竟然都這樣清晰可辨。

 

就連水流隨著動作變化而不規律地擊打地面所發出來的高低不一的響聲，都好像一首曲調蜿蜒的歌，鑽進他腦海裡，掀起活色生香的巨浪。

 

一想到自己曾經無數次在那個空間裡幻想著達到高潮的對象，本人現在就在裡面，合著溫暖的水流撫摸過身體的每一處……

 

——再亂想下去就糟了。他急躁地摘掉眼鏡抹了把臉，又匆忙戴上。

 

剛洗完的八田身上全是他平常用慣的浴液香味，讓他頓生一種對方被自己的氣味包裹的錯覺。

 

他想提議自己來幫他吹乾頭髮，話到嘴邊又發覺不妥。那不就會讓人覺得好像是情侶一樣嗎？雖然這個念頭讓他不禁緊張又興奮，但太過熱情讓對方覺得尷尬可不太好。

 

他一邊佯裝收拾，一邊偷眼去瞧坐在沙發上擦乾頭髮的八田。

 

八田穿著他剛才隔著門縫遞進去的衣服，是他從一堆差不多的日常衣物裡挑出來的一件。八田身材很小，腿卻修修長長，包在他的棉質長褲裡頭實在纖細得不像話，褲腳卷了三圈還是太長，蓋住一半腳背，露出圓圓小小的腳趾，微微地向裡蜷著，好像在邀請他去輕輕地撫平。

 

——當然沒有人真的邀請他。伏見自己跑去廚房給自己灌了一杯冰水，然後也倒來一杯給八田。

 

“謝謝。”

 

一個男人的眼睛，怎麼會這樣大，又這樣亮，帶著謝意對他撲閃，死而無憾。

 

“咳，你腿上……要不要緊？我來給你包扎下。”

 

八田似乎是不好意思再拒絕，輕輕地撩起褲管。他拿著消毒棉低頭去看，那道擦傷，經過水沖洗掉旁邊的污痕，可以看到在那中間，有一條狹長的擦痕，周邊的皮膚則有被灼傷的跡象，仔細看來倒是不太常見的傷口，除非……他不敢隨意揣測，反正，不是摔跤可以造成的。情況太過不尋常，他不禁定定地盯著那截小腿看。

 

八田忽然抓住了他的手。

 

“猿比古！那個時候，不告而別，真對不起……”

 

他嚇了一跳，手一鬆，消毒用具掉在地板上，發出輕輕的一聲悶響。

 

忽然之間，原本安靜地給他處理傷口的八田的表情看起來歉疚不已，幾乎快要哭出來的樣子。

 

沒想到對方爲了一件他自身都沒有生氣不滿過的事情如此愧疚，他喉頭有些哽咽。

 

“我……我並沒有怪你，你別難過。”  
“真的嗎？對不起，我那天在教室裡不該偷親你……我以為你一定討厭我了。”

 

——誒？

 

大腦一下當機了。

 

發生過這種事嗎？甚麼時候？在哪裡？

 

這麼美麗的事故他怎麼一點都不知道？

 

“覺得我很噁心吧？”

 

八田由下往上看著他的眼睛，很可憐，像要被丟掉的小動物。

 

“……我……我沒有那麼想過。”  
“對不起，我知道我們只能是朋友……那天在街上看見你，心想你可能已經忘記我了，畢竟這麼多年沒有聯絡，但是你竟然叫了我的名字，我好開心。”

 

可能這就是兩人重遇的那一天，八田臉上那種震驚詫異的神情的緣由吧。如果不是那天隨檢測組勘察現場，他也不會在那裡遇到八田——其實他在心裡感謝了臨時人手不足的刑事課好一陣子。

 

“那……如果我說，我並不討厭呢。”

 

眼眶都有點紅起來的八田吸了吸鼻子，張大眼睛看著他，那麼無辜。

 

“——我可不可以親你？……美咲？”

 

太久沒有喚過這個因為被擁有者所厭惡而不敢輕易叫出的名字，因為緊張，他的喉頭艱難地吞咽呼吸，感覺自己的心快要從胸腔裡不受控制地奔逃出來，掉在地上摔得七零八落。

 

但是他願意，願意爲了這個人而破碎成一千片，一萬片。

 

 

* * * 

 

 

“小八田，你沒事吧？”  
“…………沒事，可能有點累了。”  
“要不要休息一下？”  
“哈，我不要緊。”  
“尊他們已經過了海關，接下來只要掩護剩下的人撤退就行了。”  
“安娜呢？”  
“放心，有鐮本在。”  
“嗯。”  
“……抱歉，沒想到會變成這樣，還以為回到東京就……誰知道他們會窮追不捨，連警察都驚動了。”  
“草薙哥，別這麼說……我一開始就沒想過能平靜過活——但只要HOMRA這個名字還在，大家就有能回去的地方。”  
“……小八田……你還年輕，可以選。”  
“不用再說了。”

 

他扶著車門站起來，全身可見的傷口都包扎得很潦草，隨著一個簡單的起身動作就紛紛向外滲血，大有重新破裂之勢；唯獨小腿上，一處相較之下極小、極淺的擦傷，被處理得尤為仔細，小心地裹在紗布裡。

 

他低頭看著，慢慢地，嘴角露出笑意。

 

 

（『——我可以親你嗎？』）

 

 

* * * 

 

 

“誒，伏見！下班有約會？看你樂滋滋的。”  
“呿，多管閒事。”  
“你都在笑了，還裝甚麼！最近連開會都盯著手機，在傳love mail吧？討厭，讓我們這種單身漢怎麼過活。”  
“哼……隨你說好了。”  
“誒誒，不和你說了，反黑組要加班，我先走了。最近冒出來一堆事，簡直焦頭爛額的！連商業區都不太平，有間酒吧還被火拼的幫派給燒了，死了好多人，你逛街可要小心啊……”

 

他對著洗手間的鏡子專心整理頭髮，同僚的話有一句沒一句地聽。

 

一想起那天八田抓著自己的手說要他一定去工作的地方找自己玩的時候，眼中那真摯的期待，他就忍不住在心裡哼起一段段情情愛愛的歌來，肉麻得不行。

 

啦啦啦啦啦，baby，你是不是在等我，唱給你聽。

 

 

//.END.


End file.
